Aria of Neubayern (New World Map Game)
|7|3}}) | birth_place = Princess Aurora Hospital | birth_city = Rhineburg City | birth_country = Neubayern | religion = Lutheranism | spouse = Sean, Prince Consort of Neubayern (m. 1042) | issue = Edward, Crown Prince of Neubayern Prince Georg of Neubayern Princess Emilia of Neubayern }} Aria of Neubayern (full name Aria Georgia Henrietta, born 3 July 1006) is one of the two incumbent diarchs of Neubayern-Novodonetsk, the other being her brother, Nikolai. She is the first child of Tsar Demetrius I of Novodonetsk and Kaiserin Helena of Neubayern. She is also third in line to the throne of Novodonetsk, after her nephew Prince Alexander, and her niece Princess Maria. She is the first grandchild of former Kaiser Heinrich III, and the first great-grandchild of the late Dowager Kaiserin Henrietta. Titles *'1006 — 1025': Her Imperial Highness Princess Aria of Rhineburg *'1025 — 1052': Her Imperial Highness The Crown Princess of Neubayern, Grand Duchess of Rhineburg *'1052 — 1054': Her Imperial Majesty Aria, Kaiserin of the Land and People of the United Reich of Neubayern, Lady of Munich, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces *'1054 — present': Her Imperial Majesty Aria, Kaiserin of the Neubayers and the Neubayer Constituents of the Federated States of Neubayern-Novodonetsk, Lady of Munich, Joint Commander-in-Chief of the Federal Armed Forces *'1062 — present': Her Imperial Majesty Aria, Kaiserin of the Neubayers and the Neubayer Constituents of the Federated States of Neubayern-Novodonetsk, Queen of the Rossians, Lady of Munich, Joint Commander-in-Chief of the Federal Armed Forces Her full title in German is Ihre Kaiserliche Majestät Aria, Kaiserin des Neubayerns und die Neubayerisch Bestandteile von die Neubayerisch-Neudonezkische Staatsbund, Königin des Rössen, Dame von München, Gemeinsame Oberbefehlshaberin von Kriegswehr. In Russian, her title is Ее Императорское Величество Ария, Императрица Нойбайерцев и Нойбайерскый Составляющие из Федеративные Государства Нойбайерн-Новодонецк, Королева Рoсских, Леди в Мюнхене, Совместное Главнокомандующий Федеральные Вооруженные Силы (translit. Ee Imperatorskoe Velichestvo Aria, Imperatritsa Noybayyertsev i Noybayyerskyy Sostavlyayushchiye Federativnyye Gosudarstva Noybayyern-Novodonetsk, Koroleva Rosskikh, Ledi v Myunkhene, Sovmestnoe Glyavnokomandyushyy Federal'nyye Vooryzhennyye Sily). Ancestry Princess Aria's mother is a direct descendant of Prince Georg, Duke of Karlstadt, the youngest son of Franz VI of Löwehausen, later Franz I of Neubayern, who established the House of Hohensberg. She is therefore a member of the Hohensberg-Karlstadt line, a cadet line of descent. The main line of descent died out with the death of Kaiser Friedrich IV, without an heir. Through her great-grandmother Henrietta, Aria is also a member of the von Krieseling noble family. Aria is also a matrilineal descendant of multiple other Neubayerisch noble families including the von Einengrad and von Weifern families. Through her father, Princess Aria is also half Russian in ethnicity. In contrast, her father's side is completely devoid of traditionally noble blood. However, after her paternal grandfather Sergei Pavyluchenko was proclaimed the first Tsar of Novodonetsk, he and his descendants immediately acquired nobility, which has since been recognised by most other noble families in Neubayern and elsewhere. Therefore, patrilineally Princess Aria is a member of the House of Pavyluchenko, and it has been proposed by several experts on nobility to merge the names of the two houses into the House of Hohensberg-Karlstadt-Pavyluchenko. However, the proposal has not received wide public support, and for all intents and purposes, Princess Aria is a member of the House of Hohensberg. |- |- |- |- in Neubayern |- Category:New World (Map Game)